Is ths really happening?
by mylife13
Summary: Ally finds out shes a vampire and is one of the two person that can save the earth. She is told in a bizarre way. Austin is a vampire and has known his own life unlike Ally. When Austin also finds out the exact same thing as Ally he well he doesn't know what to think. But when they meet everything changes. But is it a good thing or a bad thing.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining cats and dogs. My face was plastered to the window when suddenly before me there was a flash of lightning. I screamed in fear because what I saw before me terribly frightened me. I started running as fast as I could but it was faster than me. All of a sudden it grabbed me and I screamed as loud as possible and tried to get out of its grip, but it was too strong! I didn't know what it was, but it definitely wasn't fully human! No human can be that fast and strong. It is scientifically impossible. Unless, this thing wasn't human. "What do you want?!" I asked with all the rage and terror in my voice. The next thing that happened made me think I was dreaming! That everything that just happened was all a trick or an illusion. But unfortunately for me it wasn't! Just my luck! This always happens to me! "Why do you want me?!" I exclaimed. I really didn't understand. I'm nobody special so why me! "I want you because you're the most powerful vampire in the world and we need you to save the world!" Did he just say what I thought he said? No it can't be can it?! "What?!" I say confusedly. Seriously what was going on? Mythical creatures don't exist. Well I thought they didn't exist.

"Ok." He began. "I know this is a lot to take in but I am and so are you. Your father was the most powerful vampire ever to live and he fell for a mortal. Your mother. Then your mother had you and your father wanted to stay but he had to get back to his duties. The human race is in danger so we need the sun and the air." Did he say sun and air? If he takes the sun and the air then how will the human race live? "How will the human race live if you take away the sun and the air? We wouldn't be able to breath and the earth will, well die." I said stating the obvious. "You want to save the human race by taking away the earth. Great plan." I said as sarcastically as possible. I mean they want to save the world by taking away the sun and the air. "Not the sun and the air, the natural elements of earth. The son as in the child of someone and the heir as in the heir to the throne." He says as simply as possible. "That makes more sense." I say. "What do I have to do?" he seems unsure at first but then tells me. "You have to energise all your powers into the core of the earth and drag the moon back in orbit." "That's why we're, here to train you." He says. Did he say we. Suddenly, lots more vampires and immortals come out.

A year later and I'm still preparing. It should be coming soon. I'm terrified that I won't be able to do it, but I have no choice. The world is at stake and I can't afford to mess this up. This is not a test that doesn't matter. This is a life or death situation. Everybody is putting their trust into me. If I don't get this right then there will be nothing left of the universe. The human race gone. Animals all dead. The solar system completely obliterated. My world will be the only thing that will live and that is only because we are immortal. But we will die of hunger. There will be nothing to eat at all. No plants. Just ruins of the world. If I'm not ready everything will die and it will be my entire fault!

Tell me what you think in a review and any ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally POV**

"You decide to tell me this now?" I screamed really confused "I've been training on my own thinking that I need to do this properly, I need to be ready, when it's a WE need to be ready. When were you going to tell me that I had to work with another to save the Earth? I've been training by myself." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down instead of freaking out because well I've been training by myself for only a year now and well I haven't heard anything about another person.

"Please don't be angry, we had a very good reason as to why we kept things a secret." My dad who I have gotten to know ever since I started training to save the earth.

"Why don't you enlighten me or will you keep me wanting to know just like you did when I didn't know you" I regretted those words as soon as they came out of mouth.

He looked at me shocked at what I said but replied with "I can't tell you but I am extremely sure you will know soon enough. I know you are just angry and well I had it coming so we can forget the last part that came out of your mouth.

I nodded yes then said "So who is the other person that I have to save the earth with?"

A boy then came into the room. He was tall, had blond hair and hazel eyes that were shinning in the light of the room.

"Ally meet the other chosen one. His name is Austin. He is another vampire and has also trained for the last year like you." My dad said.

I had a reason to be nervous. I didn't know who this boy was. I only knew his name. Please don't be a patronising vampire that only cares about himself and is a player that is an idiot. Also known as a stereotypical bad boy.

**_Hope you liked chapter 2. Tell me what you think in a review. Thank you for reading. this whole story will be in Ally's POV _**


	3. Chapter 3

"So save me from who I'm supposed to be" Austin tells me. Austin and I have been getting to know one another and well he is not a stereotypical bad boy or a patronising vampire. If u met him you would think that he was just a normal person that loves life. He just lives in the moment. That's something I wish I could do. I just over think everything, but getting to know and working with him isn't like I expected. Before he came along I was scared, now I feel like I can do anything.

"That's exactly what I was thinking when I got told I was a vampire and I had to save the Earth. I was just wishing that I save the world instead of destroying it" I said completely truthfully. That's the thing about Austin I would trust him with my life so well there is no point of lying about everything. Anyway he will find out eventually.

"Yeah I get that. I mean I was freaking out. But can you please elaborate on 'I got told I was a vampire' please" he mimicked me. I started laughing "You don't sound like that I was just trying to make you laugh and it worked." He was smiling.

"Anyway I thought I was a normal human being until I thought I was going to die because I thought somebody broke into the house and wanted to kidnap me. I was living a basic life but not that exciting. I was the nerd that could do sport. I was very fast; I guess I know why now. But I didn't know my father. I didn't know vampires even existed. I was so scared when I got told. I was freaking out because all in one day, I thought I was going to be kidnapped, I got told I was a vampire, I got told I had to save the earth, I met my father and I came here. I was so scared and freaked out at first. I didn't think this was real. Gosh, I thought this was a dream. Once I finally figured out it wasn't, well u know the rest, or you should. I am here training my ass off and then you come along and you defiantly know the rest of the story" I told him.

"Wait! You didn't know?" He asked. I shook my head no. "I've known my entire life."

"Well I guess you have a lot to teach me and I have a lot to teach you if you want?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Of course, you don't know how much I want to actually do that. YES YES YES. Of course. Ok Austin calm down." I laughed at this and smiled at him. He's amazing! Please say he's single. Wait Ally don't thing that you don't like him. You only met him a couple of days ago.

**_Hope you like chapter 3. Review so I know you like this story._**


End file.
